


To Do What You Can

by goldenteaset



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Consequences, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: Wrys gets injured during a battle against Xander, and Kiran...overreacts.





	To Do What You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Who has two thumbs and wasn't prepared for Wrys' scream of pain? This new player... (Sure, it's only a game, but in-universe Kiran just got dumped into this war and has to watch their allies get injured. That can't feel good! ;_;) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem: Heroes.

As soon as the battle concludes, Kiran rushes to Wrys’ side, her heart pounding like war-drums in her chest.

All she can think of is Wrys’ pained face, the way he screamed when the Pegasus-rider’s attack struck home. She remembers his words when he was first summoned clear as day: _“I cannot fight, but this staff can heal the wounded.”_ He didn’t want to be sent out into the field. He wanted to let the other Heroes have the glory.

But Kiran knew Xander would be tough, especially with her current Heroes. She thought of it like a game, a level to clear. She had no choice but to put Wrys on the team. And Wrys gladly joined them, he worked as hard as anyone, lending aid whenever he could. And yet…

Kiran nearly trips on the stone steps and grabs the railing just in time. _He got hurt because of me. He almost_ died _. Even if he's a Hero from legends past, even if he's long dead...I don't want to see an old man hurt!_

She tugs back her hood for a moment, in order to see the stairs better. She remembers Anna’s encouraging words, how Wrys said “miracles do happen after all” when the battle was won, and his level grew.

Kiran smiles at the sound of crystal shards jingling in the pockets of her robe. _…There_ is _a way to keep him safe._

She takes the stairs a little slower, now—there’s no sense in bashing her head and dying this early in the war. (And she’s given Wrys enough trouble as it is.)

\---

“Here, Wrys! Please take them!” Kiran says. Crystal shards gleam like sunlit candies in her cupped hands.

Wrys blinks at her in confusion and scratches his head. “…I beg your pardon?”

“They’re to level up.” Kiran holds out the shards again, a little more forcefully this time. “You seemed really happy about it earlier, so I figured ‘why not’?”

Wrys’ kindly eyes widen. His smile turns sad. “Hmm, I understand. You were worried about me.”

 _I should’ve guessed he'd figure it out._ Kiran chuckles and glances away. “I’m sorry, that was condescending of me.”

Wrys laughs, a merry sound without a shred of malice. “My, my! Your apology is appreciated, but unnecessary.” His voice grows softer. “I understand how it feels to see your comrades in pain. Far too intimately.”

“There’s something else I need to apologize for,” Kiran says, her shoulders tense. “You didn’t want to go out onto the field, but...I put you there anyway.” The words feel heavy on her tongue.

Kiran starts when Wrys takes the crystals from her hands; his fingers aren’t calloused like Bartre’s, but there are definite signs of wear.

“Kiran,” Wrys says, gentle as always, “do you remember when you first fought Prince Xander?”

She looks back at him and laughs ruefully. “How could I forget? I wasn’t close to being prepared!”

“Alas, yes. And then you summoned a healer. I may be older than most Heroes, but I knew I came here for a reason. Do you think that’s a simple coincidence?”

He has a point.

She watches in silence as the crystals glow against Wrys’ chest and vanish. She sees his level grow by two—and most importantly, his defense rises, as if answering her wish.

“At my age, this feels like a job well done!” Wrys says with his usual self-deprecation. Then he adds “Remember, I am here to treat all wounds—even _yours_ , Kiran.”

Kiran’s lips curl into a small smile. “Thank you, Wrys. I’ll remember!”

Wrys smiles back, looking every inch a grandfather. “I’m happy to help.”

Just as Kiran’s about to leave, Wrys calls her back: “One more thing, Kiran.”

“Yes?” Kiran turns her head to look at him and nudges the hood out of her line of vision—she’s still not used to it.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself—none of us expect an instant expert, you know!”

Kiran rubs the back of her head sheepishly. “Got it!”

With a lighter heart, she wonders which Hero she should level up next. They’re all amazing; they deserve to be on equal footing. Then she and her team can head out to the field, and fight for Askr’s freedom once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
